


Ботинок один ботинку два, как слышно?

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Fantastic, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Вариант экстренной связи на случай острой необходимости.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Ботинок один ботинку два, как слышно?

**Author's Note:**

> Все по секретным документам (с)

Ханбин сделал глубокий вдох и толкнул синюю дверь на стадион, выкрашенную неправдоподобно яркой краской, словно предназначенной для детских игрушек. Уши сразу же заложило от криков болельщиков, излишне бодрой музыки из динамиков и гулкого голоса диктора. До одури захотелось развернуться, по-военному на пятках, и броситься в сторону опустевших аудиторий или читального зала библиотеки. Но долг звал.  
Космическая Академия Звездных войск, по словам авторов патриотических книг, являлась единственным оплотом сил добра в утратившей все моральные ориентиры Вселенной. С точки зрения Ханбина, она, скорее, собирала в своих стенах последних романтиков и идеалистов насквозь капиталистического общества, поэтому ее постоянно пытались уничтожить. Ну, не ценились сегодня покрытые пылью вековые ценности.  
Для защиты от врагов Совет Академии каждый год тайно выбирал лучших юнитов и поручал им защищать альма матер от всех угроз в течение последнего года обучения. Ханбин не сразу понял, отчего Чжинхван, передавая свой жетон, начал свою речь со «слава звездам», а не с ожидаемого «приветствую братьев». Зато теперь все стало очевидным.  
Встряхнувшись, Ханбин начал пробираться на свое место на трибунах. Зря он что ли выбирал самое выигрышное с точки зрения обзора?  
— А теперь на поле команда с далекой планеты Осс! — пророкотал диктор, пока Ханбин пробирался мимо одетых в парадные костюмы юнитов, рискуя получить удар в живот измазанным в горчице хот догом или забрызгаться колой. — Они бросили вызов нашим непобедимым Воинам!  
Это и удивило их аналитический отдел. Зачем далекой и тихой планетке понадобился этот невыгодный для них матч? Только топливо потратили бы. Через разветвленную сеть информаторов главный аналитик — Ли Хаи — выяснила, что планируется очередное нападение. Двое специальных агентов одной неназываемой корпорации были внедрены в команду, а для атаки на черном аукционе куплены плазменные бомбы.  
— А вот и наша блистательная команда! Сегодня у нас замена в составе — в нападении вместо Ян Хонсока, сейчас защищающего честь Академии на Ежегодной конференции, выходит Ким Чживон.  
Ханбин, наконец, повернулся лицом к полю и с предательски екнувшим сердцем заметил среди игроков Чживона, такого же самоуверенного, как и всегда. Он совершенно не сомневался, что сумеет незаметно обезвредить агентов на поле и не выдать себя.  
Если бы не секретность они оба имели бы хоть какие-то бонусы от происходящего, а так выходило только больше проблем. Ханбин вздохнул и поправил пластырь на щеке, скрывающий уже почти заживший шрам.  
Диктор опять провопил что-то маловразумительное, но очень громкое, и игра началась. Ханбин купил у проходившего мимо второкурсника с подносом стакан газировки и постарался хотя бы немного вникнуть в происходящее. Пока все, что он видел, как люди сталкиваются, падают, бегут, кричат что-то друг другу — и еще понимал собственную бесполезность. Они с Чживоном договорились, что Ханбин просто прикроет его на трибунах, на случай чего-то непредвиденного.  
К середине первого тайма Ханбин почувствовал, как их примитивный план зашатался и начал крениться. Что-то шло не так, Чживон пытался подавать ему знаки, но их значение оставалось туманным и неразборчивым. Нужна помощь? Нужен шум? Нужно кого-то отвлечь?  
Чживон, разозлившись, забил гол и так врезался по пути в какого-то игрока, что тот кувыркнулся в воздухе. К счастью, правилами игры разрешалось и не так обращаться с противником. Пока болельщики вопили от восторга, Чживон, воспользовавшись паузой в игре, стащил с себя спортивный ботинок и приложил к уху.  
Ханбин начал быстро расшнуровывать свой кед, философски размышляя о том, что даже самая идиотская идея их отдела технологий все равно рано или поздно становится нужной и актуальной. А его репутации и так уже ничто не помогло бы.  
Так что он тоже приложил кед к уху, встал во весь рост и принялся прыгать на месте, пытаясь изобразить восторг от гола. Камера тут же вывела их на большой монитор над кабиной диктора, и стадион взорвался воплями.  
— Вот умора! Только посмотри! — вопили вокруг, но Ханбин слушал только один голос:  
— На самом верхнем ряду. Парень в рубашке с эмблемой команды Осс. Второй агент. Первого я обезвредил. Собирается уйти куда-то во внутренние помещения, явно будет заливать, что ищет туалет.  
— Понял, — ответил Ханбин, улыбаясь так широко, что заболели щеки.  
Чживон снова натянул ботинок и помахал всем рукой. Попрыгав еще ровно три раза — всего три секунды на прыжок — и кое-как обувшись, Ханбин оставил на сидении свою газировку и побежал вверх по ступеням. Дверь к туалетам покачивалась: агент уже прошел внутрь.  
Пришлось импровизировать на ходу, вытаскивая красную биту, на всякий случай замаскированную под надувную.  
— Эй! — Ханбин толкнул двери и ускорился. Агент уже почти дошел до туалетов, рядом с которыми находилась и дверь в служебный коридор. А там поворотов было столько, что даже отряд солдат затерялся бы. — Эй, ты не знаешь, где туалет?  
Кажется, агент оказался ошарашен таким странным вопросом в таком очевидном месте — заветная надпись разве что не переливалась на двери рядом с ним.  
— Вот, — он махнул рукой, явно уверенный, что Ханбин полный идиот.  
— Точно? — спросил Ханбин, не выходя из образа, а потом изо всех сил огрел его битой снизу-вверх. Прямо как в комиксах.  
Теперь оставалось только оттащить его в камеру и сдать Совету. Пусть дальше они разбираются.  
Дверь распахнулась, и Чживон влетел в коридор с таким зверским лицом, что даже Ханбину стало не по себе.  
— О, ты уже сам? — удивился он. — Я думал, мало ли этот агент знает кунг-фу? Или галактическое дзюдо.  
— Может, и знает, — согласился Ханбин. — А тебе не нужно быть на поле?  
— Я поругался с судьей, оказался на скамейке запасных, кинул полотенцем в тренера и ушел.  
Чживон погрустнел, видимо, оценив ущерб своей репутации, но потом повеселел и резюмировал:  
— Зато меня любит зритель.  
— Точно. Пойдем, оттащим его в подсобку.  
Кажется, за время работы от их репутации остались только жалкие руины. Но зато у Ханбина был верный напарник, куча технических новшеств в распоряжении и важная миссия. У кого-то и этого не нашлось бы.  
К тому же это давало полную свободу действий в личных отношениях. Чего уже им было стесняться?  
Во всяком случае, Ханбин надеялся, что Чживон за него переживал не только потому, что мама воспитала его хорошим человеком. Иначе с чего бы тот иногда так загадочно краснел?  
И если что Ханбин и усвоил за время несения службы, так это понимание, что позор — ничто на пути к заветной цели.


End file.
